


Ops I Drugged My Mom into a Total Whore

by M1dn1ghtM0nster



Category: Original Work
Genre: Big Ass, Drug Use, F/M, Hung Shota, Incest, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Mind Manipulation, Mother-Son Relationship, Oral Sex, PAWG, Parent/Child Incest, Shotacon, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1dn1ghtM0nster/pseuds/M1dn1ghtM0nster
Summary: Quinn's mother can be just about the strictest woman in the world. This week he is on total lockdown and can't have any fun with his best friend. Ralph on the other hand has a little plan up his sleeve to hopefully coax the ice queen into letting the two hangout.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 109





	Ops I Drugged My Mom into a Total Whore

"My dude! Are you ever going to have any freedom this week." Ralph plead with his best friend as the two boys burst through the front door of school.

"Fat chance. My mom is on a total war path. Can you believe Ms. Miller emailed my mom for missing one homework assignment last week." Quinn sulked as his head hung low. His hands held a tight grip on the shoulder straps of his backpack. Quinn had always been the more reserved out of the two boys and having a mother who parented with an iron fist didn’t help him come out of his shell.

"Yeah I actually can believe Mad ass Miller doing insane shit like that!" Ralph said throwing his hands up in an overly dramatic fashion. Ralph spoke loudly and openly, it was just his own reckless personality. "The only war path you should be involved in is Eternal Death Killer 3 and that involves a lot less psycho women and way more body explosions!"

Quinn shrugged. "I think my mom would cause an actually blood bath if a game that violent even touched our house. Plus she wants me home right away.” Quinn sighed. He was in grade 11 but stll felt he was treated unfairly. “ This sucks, I'm 11 and all she does is treat me lick a baby." Quinn huffed with frustration.”

"Okay listen up pal, I hate to see a woman get ya like this. Especially someone as tasty as ol mommy" Ralph licked his lips. Quinn launched a punch to his arm. Ralph chuckled and rubbed the spot, to his defense Ms. Monroe was a total milf. "I’ll over, talk with the boss lady, butter her up. I got a secret weapon." Ralph wrapped his arm around his friend and pulled out a sleeve of aluminum that looked like it came from a gum packet.

Upon closer inspection there was no gum within the sockets of the pocket but rather small discs appearing as some kind of vitamin or pill. "Wow idiot this 'weapon's sure seems like a sleeve of tums." Quinn said skeptical of the package Ralph held.

"Dudeeeeee. I swiped this from my dad. This is his secret weapon. Total OG" Ralph said with even more excitement.

"Oh yeah? And like what does it do? It's not gonna make my mom shit her brains out is it." Quinn said still slightly skeptical. He knew better than to trust another one if Ralph's schemes. Mischief and under cooked ideas where one of Ralph’s hallmarks.

"Well I dont know honestly." Ralph shrugged.

"You don't know? You don’t know whatever that is in your hands and you wanna use it on my mom" Quinn carried worry and skepticism in his voice.

"Well it's like this... So like whenever my mom is being a bitch, my dad." Ralph shook the package as he spoke. "My dad takes one of these, really smooth like too. Drops in one of these bad boys in her drinks and then poof. They go to there room and when they come out my mom is a new woman. Bitch-be-gone pills." Ralph said with a proud smirk. 

"Yeah and??? What do they even do in the room? Do they like talk? Is there a second pill? What if my mom finds out we’re sneaking her something" Quinn was starting to get himself worked up. A persistent quirk that he was 'famous' for especially when his best friend was hatching one of his plans.

"How about you leave all that to me." Ralph slapped his friend in the back like a sock full of pennies trying to literally knock sense into him. "You worry far too much for someone with such a hot mom." Quinn shot an angry glance back. "Here is the plan...We go to your house, I will slip your mom one of these miracle pills, I'll sweet talk mama to calm her down, then we mow down some virtual bullet bait. Deal?"

"Fine deal. I don't know about all this but it beats total lock down." Quinn said giving into his friends ambitious plans. The two boys bumped fists and trailed off to launch there plan.

Quinn always felt a sense of skepticism every time Ralph would launch a plan into action. Quinn wasn’t always one to trust Ralph's shady judgment but Ralph seemed like he knew more. More about women, more about video games, and more about how to get things he wanted. Ralph was certainly a con man in training.

Quinn stood a couple inches shorter than his friend. His shy sullen shoulders didn’t help with his weak skinny frame. Not as if Ralph was a power house of muscle they where both just young boys just starting to develop a sense of muscle. Ralph however carried himself with plenty of bravado and confidence.

Quinn had a dusting of freckles on his soft angelic face. He was a round faced kind of boy would have. He had a slight tooth gab and big blue eyes. On top was a messy short mop of light brown hair that would constantly go to flat and well kept to a messy knot of wavy locks. 

Ralph on the other hand had a shoulder length flow of dirty blonde hair that flowed down to the boys brow. He held a more angular face with a pointy chin. The smile that he constantly had smeared on his face was the kind that screamed bullshit, and schemer.

The two 11 year old boys arrived at Quinn’s home albeit it stealthy in there entrance. Nerve’s chilled through Quinn while Ralph strolled in without much thought of anything. The pair krept into the kitchen to be met with a pouting woman scowling at the boys. Ms. Monroe was not happy at the guest brought in, but was too busy on the phone to scold the two. The woman was tall gorgeous and almost voluptuous. Just as milfy as Ralph’s claim.

Even when she was angry she was a total babe. She was tall with toned curvy legs leading to a big round perky butt. The pencil skirt she was wearing hugged her hips framing her wide hips and shapely legs perfectly. Just above her sexy tight skirt was a button down blouse containing to massive jugs looking like they where begging to pop out. Button up shirts where a difficult challenge for containing the K cupped globes of flesh but the single mother somehow kept it all in while still maintaining a business look.

The woman stomped out of the kitchen holding a finger up to the boys reassuring the two that there would DEFINITELY be a lecture. Quinn had worry over his face but Ralph as usual wasn’t phased. A cup of coffee set on the table was the two’s perfect opportunity. Ralph held his hand over it, still hot too. “Here’s our chance!” Ralph exclaimed pulling the pills from his bag.

“J-just make it quick dude… she does not look happy.” Quinn said with a cold sweat, scratching the back of his head with nervousness.

“Yeah, whatever, just lemme serve her coffee up...okay I think my dad just uses one.” Ralph cracked the package bending the seal to let a tablet fall into her coffee. It wasn’t just one that fell into the coffee but four that the boy over estimated the sensibility of the package. Each one plopping in and dissolving, disappearing inside the drink without a trace “….shit...” Ralph said with a quiet chuckle.

“What was that?” Quinn said in a panic. ”That was like a bunch?! Is that how it’s supposed to work?!” Quinn was getting worked up but the sound of his mothers heels coming for the kitchen was the warning that his mom was returning. Ralph held his finger to his lips to hush the anxious boy, he would handle the situation.

“Quinton, have you forgotten what I’ve asked from you this week?” Ms. Monroe said with her hands on her wide hips and unimpressed expression. Her hand reached for her coffee causing Ralph to give an excited smirk. The only similarity was there light chestnut hair. Ms. Monroe hair was flowing down to her back and let the part flow down her face. She wore a pair of glasses over her bright blue eye’s that still kept a piercing gaze. Her sharp eye’s where framed inside of a sharp angular face with the kind of softness in the cheekbones and jawline that could go from sexy to dangerous with a quick eye shot. Her lips almost looked to thick to be natural, they where often kept in a mournful scowl and the slightest bit of her 38 years of age showed with the slight wrinkles forming around said scowl.

“Ms. M! Samantha...Sam… I know Quinn here has gotten behind on his homework but I thought I would come over and get this mess straightened out.” Ralph said with a bright smile. The woman was no stranger to Ralph’s charm. Her eye’s already started to roll as soon as he started using her first name. Ms. Monroe was actually lightly charmed with the boy, if anyone would convince her to let up her iron grip it would be him. She chuckled and took a sip of her coffee, both boy’s watched that sip like it was some kind of sports event. 

“Very cute Ralph but your, buddy, over there now's he is on a tight leash this week.” She took another sip of her coffee, seeming even thirstier for it as the sip lasted even longer. Ralph’s eyes lit up in sheer excitement watching the grown woman slurp down more and more. Quinn looked worried watching in horror, only thinking the worst. “Ralph go home. And Quinton, homework, right now. I want to see it too.” Ms. Monroe said with a her signature annoyed voice and scowling thick lips. 

“Ah come on, anything I can do to make such a… accomplished, beautiful woman reconsider.” Ralph said with a big grin on his face. He was trying to nudge his way in but Ms. Monroe was unflinching and unimpressed.

“Ralph go home. Quinn homework, now. I’m not gonna ask again.” She said with a stern look on her face.. The woman choked down the rest of her coffee in a swift gulp. Her personality had no effect but she sure jumped on that coffee. She left the room with her orders being made clear. Ralph shrugged at Quinn as the smaller boy sighed in defeat. 

“Well that didn’t work at all.” Ralph collected himself and head for the door as the woman ordered. “Hit my line if anything changes.” 

“I don’t think this plan was a good idea, all we did was make her even more mad.”

“Maybe it just needs some time or maybe It doesn’t work for coffee. It’s usually wine that my dad puts it in” Ralph shrugged and waved goodbye and left the house, Quinn starting right way on his homework.

An hour later Quinn had managed to finish his homework. “M..mom I’m done with my homework.” The boy called out as he approached the door holding a few sheets of paper. The boy heard what heard like groans from the room. The door was only cracked open but he slowly peaked in to see what his mom was up to. As the boy entered the room the muffled groans started to clear up into light pleased moans.

Ms. Monroe’s work clothes had been stripped. The only thing that clung to her body was a set of alluring lingerie. Her curves where extenuated by stackings attached to garters. Her plump breasts where held together tightly in a lace black bra. Wherever the woman got the lingerie it appeared as if it was from an older time. When a younger less curvy version of herself still had a husband to impress. Now draped in a relic from her past Ms. Monroe was tossing and turning in her bed.

Quinn froze, unaware of the situation. All he could see where long juicy legs kicking around and shaking with his mothers hands jamming around and shifting between the two. Quinn made an audible gasp, alerting his mother to his presence. The moaning and finger fucking had stopped. She rose up quickly with a gaze that the boy had never seen on his mother, or any girl for that fact. She looked sleepy yet excited, her eyes fluttered. “Quinton?” The grown woman purred any sense of anger or annoyance in her voice was gone. Her massive tits where in full view. Her melons where stuffed into a tight bra that left skin pushing over the top and forced together to make a mass of round cleavage. 

Her perverted grin stopped Quinn in his tracks, he gazed at his mothers half naked body feeling a stirring in his pants. “Baby, what are you doing in here?” She asked as she crawled toward him on the bed. He never seen so much of his mom ever looking this happy or playful. She raised her fingers to her soft plump lips to suck of the wet pussy juices that covered it. “Mama was just...playing...” She said with a giggle as her tongue collected any excess from her lips. “Did you come here to watch?” The woman said shaking her chest around as to entice her young son.

What was happening to my mom? Was this the pills? Was this my fault? Was this the wrong move? Wren questioned himself as he saw his horny mother present herself, his package was already reacting to the sight of such a curvy. “N-n-no I finished my...my homework...l-like you asked.” The nerves and prepubescent hormones where building up on the nearly shaking boy. Still only 11 and ignorant to most anything about sex other than what Ralph had passed on. He was dumbfounded and confused.

Ms. Monroe gave a playful pout at her sons rejection, the kind of pout that a toddler would make when denied a piece of candy. “Oh no?” She got off the bed and took a step towards her son. Her long full legs had the perfect amount of puff to them as they connected to wide curvy hips. There was no bottom to her outfit, her pussy was bare, lightly shaved, and just below her sons eye level. Quinn’s eyes lit up seeing his moms body, never had he seen a naked woman, and certainly not this curvy. “But don’t you like my outfit?” She said in a playful voice, turning around so he can see her big curvy behind. “I haven’t worn it for years. Not since your father was around, almost 8 years.” The woman grabbed at her round curvy as cheeks and started to shake them a bit.

The aggressive showing off caused an something in Quinn’s pants he something quite used to yet. A bulge formed right in front of him. He could feel the warm swelling in his groin as the feelings he felt for his mom caused him a confused infatuation. “I knew you liked my outfit.” The woman’s eyes fixated at the swelling bump in her sons pants. The cock of an 11 year old boy may not be much but the drugged out brain of the curvy mother was only made more desperate by the fact that she had gone without sex for years. 

Before Quinn could make some sort of awkward reaction his mother was already kneeling down at his feet. Her mouth was hanging open in a thirsty smile. Her soft warm hand moved up and down his thigh yet not quite touching the slowly stiffening cock of her son. “Can mommy see it? Mommy just wants to play with it.” She said desperately, biting her lip as she lusted for the kiddie cock more and more with the closing distance between the two. Quinn stared down worried, a confused, and aroused. He couldn't even speak, the boy was so awkward and clueless he didn’t even know how to express how much he wanted the swelling pressure in his pants to be released on his own mother.

“Please baby. I’ll get you that game you wanted. I’ll get you any game you want.” Quinn’s mouth was wide open in shock, all he could focus on was the canyon of cleavage just inches from his swelling cock. Even the tip was staring to stain with a wet spot of pre cum leaking through his shorts. The wet spot only caused Ms. Monroe to crave the cock more. “Please Quinn please. I need your boy cock so bad. I’ll let you go out with all your friends, and you can have whoever you want here. Mommy just needs cock, I need a man” She tugged at the hem of the shorts, just barley any strength. He just achieved the original goal he set out for but now the situation got a whole lot more complicated.

The boy had no clue what the next step was but shook his head to give his mother the okay to take that step. Ms Monroe’s eyes sparkled with joy. Without skipping a beat she clawed the shorts, and underwear down to her sons ankles. The sparkling glint of joy transformed into a primal, lustful, cock starved, deprived, whorish eyes. The cock that sprang free may belong to an 11 year old boy, but the size was much comparable to a grown man. The swollen thick bat that emerged was just about as many inches as his age. The foot of cock stuck out from the boys body facing the grown woman as the pre cum leaked from his swollen pink tip. It’s looked heavy and aching, the balls also looking full and swollen hanging down to from the boys hairless groin.

The woman's lust moved her mouth on her own. She was never one for such depravity, only giving oral sex less than a dozen times but now her pre teen son’s cock was lodged down her throat. The mother would not accept anything less than the entirety of cock slamming her gullet. Her lips wrapped around and she pushed down to 4 inches, sliding in another 2 before she coughed and gagged. Grabbing her son by the hips she forced another inch in, fighting through the gagging and choking. The woman’s untrained throat needed air. She removed herself from the cock. Letting slobber spill down her chin and onto her massive chest. “Mommy loves your fat cock so much. I want you to fuck my mouth like the pathetic whore I am.” 

Quinn was an innocent awkward child and barley knew what she was saying. All he knew was the feeling of his mom sucking his cock felt like heaven. She moved back on his cock slidding it in like she was in a hurry. His shaft slammed into her throat hitting her limit like a police ram slaming into a door. She was moving faster, sliding her wet warm mouth up and down trying to get every inch of the delicous cock flavor inside her. She was just a greedy cock pig at this point and feeling lucky as ever to be blessed with a hung 11 year old son.

Quinn’s body felt weak as his legs wiggled. The feeling of his mom’s mouth slurping inch after inch of his massive cock was too much for the little boy. He was groaning and trembling and was getting closer and closer to cumming, even if he had no concept of the idea. Looking down he would see how filthy and wet his cock would look from his mothers cock sucking. He never felt anything so amazing as his mom attempted to moan in pleasure as she fell in love with everything about her sons cock from the size, the taste, and the childish shape despite being so big.

The newly formed desperation for cock led the woman to take the entire hunk of meat inside her mouth. Quinn would look down to see all of his massive cock disappear into his mothers throat. Choking and sucking sounds filled the room but nothing was stopping her vigorous pace on Quinn’s kiddie cock.

Before long Quinn’s pulsating giant cock was ready to burst. The wet lips wrapped around his cock did not stop running along his shaft. The slurping sounds of his mothers mouth relented as the boy squirmed and groaned. A stream of wet thick cum shot into the woman's mouth. Her groan of pleasure from the delicious pre teen cock juice was soon silenced as a wave of hot jizz flowed into her throat. The pace in which she swallowed was just as impressive as the load she took in.

Quinn’s cock was throbbing and twitching as he continued unloading into his moms mouth. It was more than an entire liter of juice that he let out of his cock but his mother swallowed each drop with a hunger that refused to let any escape her lips. She held tightly to the cock in her mouth as the warm thick cum of her underage offspring filled her mind with more joy and depravity than the woman would have ever been capable of before, the kind of depravity that forced her to quickly gain the ability of cum chugging and deepthroating.

Ms. Monroe removed her plump lips from the engorged cock of her son leaving behind a nice loud PLOP. The remaining bit of cum that trailed down her chin was swiftly gobbled up by her hungry lips. Quinn was far more out of breath than she was, his cock still stood tall.

Happily enough her son’s massive meat was still up and full attention. She still had more cum to work out and still had more fun to have. The woman made soft slow kisses down the shaft and soon to the boys waist line. Her soft thick lips trailed up his torso as she lifted the shirt from him and soon to the boys neck. She kissed and pawed at it lovingly and desperately. “Are you gonna come to bed baby. Mamma wants to show you something.”

If it was possible Quinn’s cock was even harder. He had little to no idea what was really happening or anything about sex. All he knew was he wanted more. With a dumbfound look on his face and mouth agape he nod in agreement. Taken by the hand Quinn was lead to his mothers bed where he lay still as his mom’s tongue and hands explored the boys torso.  
The woman place herself between the boys open legs admiring every inch of the monstrous cock of her 11 year old son. Each inch was given a kiss as she swiftly unhooked her bra to let the two swelling masses hang free. “God I’m so in love with your fat dick. Mommy want’s your fuck stick inside her so bad.” Quinn looked on in hopeful anticipation. Ignorant to what would come before him.

He was quickly straddled after his mother gave a plentiful amount of kisses and love to his shaft. Her boobs had only the hint of sag that maybe a heavy chested woman in her late 20s would develop. The two tear drop shaped fun bags still had plenty of perk to there roundness. The woman gripped the base and angled herself above the long fleshy log. Each of the twos genitals where soaked in juices. Her lips felt the tickling touch of her sons cock rubbing against her pussy lips. The faintest glint of worry from it’s size crossed Ms. Monroe's mind, a thought that would leave and go as she lowered her hips onto the boy.

The thick cock entered inside the grown woman’s soaking wet hole. She bit at her lip trembling, the girth alone was hard to handle and the last time she was even fucked by anything cock was inot even half the size of Quinn’s third leg. Allowing more than just the tip she lowered her hips letting more cock inside her. A moan of pleasure escaped her lips. Before long she was moving herself up and down on a couple inches of Quinn's cock, slowly moving to get herself acquainted with such a massive fuck stick.

The woman's large chest where on full display for her son. She gripped his shoulders for balance as he was met to the view of two flesh milk bags smashing together. The sight of his mom moving her fat ass onto his cock while her huge jugs jiggled just inches from his face only drove his desire for his mom up despite his lack of knowledge or experience. His small hands grabbed at her tits, fingers digging into the flesh wanting his mother more and more.

A loud moan escaped her lips. Her sons aggressive yet small hands grabbing her tits lead her to pick up her pace. She rocked back and forth on the cock but still not even halfway onto the huge load of meat entering her. She moaned in pleasure and happiness. The drugs warping her mind was pushing the pain of being stretched by a cock as massive as her son’s. She was finally having sex after years of a lonely pussy. 

The feeling of a tight pussy wrapped around his cock was even more enticing than the suck job Quinn just received. Despite the amazing feeling the boy wanted more of his shaft buried into his mother. The grip on his mother hips grew tighter and he was trying to force her down. Ms. Monroe gave resistance as she had no idea if she could even fit so much cock inside her neglected pussy. Quinn grabbed and pulled at her hips trying to force more cock inside. “Baby, baby, baby, baby.” She cried out trying to stop his relenting as she kept the pace going on his cock. She still loved every inch and was excited by the fucking yet scared of it’s size.

The resistance wasn’t welcomed by Quinn’s intensifying lust. He clawed and pulled trying to force more cock inside till he couldn't take it. He shifted underneath her finding his footing giving him the position to thrust into his mother from below. Every inch slammed into the woman's insides. The tip of the boys cock didn't just ram into her uterus but destroyed it making his cock a home in her womb. The pleased moans turned into a loud painful scream. 

She felt froze in a mixture of pain and pleasure. The limits of her pussy was demolished and the giant cock. The cock was far too big for her but she still felt the juices of her soaking hole. She couldn't do a thing. Any movement would cause an even more intense burning heat inside her from the cock. Quinn still wanted more. Retracting himself from inside her he thrust in again. Another SHLAP and painful loud moan filled the room. The boys heavy balls would smack against her ass on each thrust causing her round bouncy ass to jiggle.

Before long Quinn was fucking his mom with a viscous lively pace. Every inch slammed into the woman caused a shriek, moan, or scream. “FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK!” That wouldn't stop her son who railed her shaking her hole body as she sit frozen atop him. She cried out, trying desperately to adapt to his size. Despite anything she loved every second of being used no matter how stretched and viscous her sons cock felt inside her. 

` The ruthless thrusts of the cock finally pushed the cock starved mother to her limit. It wasn’t the pain that had her screaming but the intense pleasure of having her sons giant member pound her after of years without sex. She started to shake and convulse and press her groin down into the boys thrusts. The moaning alone sounded as if she had lost her mind which might as well be true as she spray onto the torso and shaft of an 11 year old boy.

Her orgasm erupted into a tightening grip as her insides shifted and squeezed the cock harder. She threw her head back in the midst of deep pleasure. Forcing her hips into her son he let up on his vigorous thrusting stopping from the tightness and sudden thrusting his mother was giving. He let up and she plummeted into him sending him back at a resting position. His cock was being clenched and his mother rest on top of him, ass clashing into his fat, full balls. 

The orgasm wasn’t going to stop anything. Her need to ravaged and use and abuse her insides was still at an all time high. She picked herself up, soaking, twitching pussy sliding sliding up along the shaft. Collapsing back down the grown woman's fat ass cheeks clapped against her son as she bounced on the entirety of his monstrous pipe all on her own. 

She slammed back down onto the boys groin, a happy moan escaped his lips as her ass rippled against him. She was out of breath but the desperation for her sons cock pushed her to new limits. Before long she was rocking back and forth. Sliding a massive kid cock into her long neglected hole. "Come on baby, fill mommy with your fucking load" She cried out as her bouncing only grew faster. 

The woman's massive tits swung around as she moved. Her moans morphed into desperate begging for more underage cock. "Fucking fill me up. I want load after load of your fat dick to dump my slutty pussy!" She cried out, riding her son in an attempt to drain more cum from his cock. The pain of having a massive dick forced into her was gone. All she felt was sick pleasure from so much cock filling her hole.

Quinn could do nothing more than pant and groan. The smooth grip of his moms wet pussy gripped every inch of his oversized shaft. He was melting into pleasure as his mothers hips only drove him deeper into bed with her powerful cock hungry riding. 

"Fill this dirty whore with your cum. Use this fucking pussy like the stupid whore I am!" Ms. Monroe cried out. Her sons hands gripped at her thighs. His lips let out a longing moan as his cock let lose filling his mothers womb with an even bigger load of his seed than the one shot into her mouth. 

"YESSSS! YESSSS, OH MY FUCKKKK!" She screamed as her riding came to a calm slow halt. Her insides where bursting with preteen cum as it leaked out ans splatter down coming out of her hole. She was beyond pleased, just 4 pills and she was turned into the ideal whore for a child. Samantha Monroe would be changed forever after that. 

A deep satisfied smirk crossed her face. Her chest heaved as she caught her breath, making her tits just that more appealing as they bulged even more with each inhale. Quinn, also out of air tried to take in what he had just done with his mother. It was his first sexual encounter and before he started to even think of girls that way. 

Ms. Monroe collapsed next to her son, a trail of cum leaking from her hole as soon as the cock left it’s comfy entrapment. She lay there, her warped mind being ever changed. “God that was fucking amazing. Your cock is just so… No more mean mommy, you tell me whatever you want and as long as you plow me with that giant stick you have complete control. Over this house… and over me.” 

Quinn sat up, taking in his mothers ear with a naïve ear. “Mom? I think..I think I want more.” Despite the liter’s of cum dumped into his mother the young boy’s cock stood back at full attention. The woman smirked, Exhausted from riding such a devastatingly huge piece of meat, but all the more excited to be treated like a whore again.

In her twisted pleasure she let her legs open, curling them and using her fingers to stretch her lips. “Then what are you waiting for, master.” Quinn looked over the curves of his mother as he closed in on her. Getting on top of her his cock slid right inside her used up, cum filled pussy. His little face buried in a canyon of tits. He started to pump and move his hips, and yet again he would pump more cum into his mother.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually managed not to spend a bunch of time on editing and procrastinating this one! I hope I can post my next story by Friday, it's halfway done as it is. Thanks for all and any for reading!


End file.
